Love in a cabin
by B.DavisFan7182
Summary: This story is a Brucas story of what i think could have been in the letter that got Brooke turned on. summaries are not my strong suit. please just give it a try. think I'm just going to leave this as a one-shot


**AN: This is my fist smut story so tell me what you think read and review please.**

**Rachel's Cabin **

Lucas and Brooke were in a brown recliner chair with her lying in his arms with a blanket covering the both of them. Everyone was in the living room there was fire going in the fireplace make the room nice and relaxing and warm everyone had find a spot it the room and got comfortable . Lucas raised an eyebrow as one by one they began to play truth or dare it was Rachel's idea and Luke didn't think that it was a good game to play because it always causes some kind of trouble and he want a drama free weekend.

The night want on, and everyone went to bed expect Peyton, Lucas, and Brooke out in the living room. Brooke and Luke lay on the floor in front of the fireplace, and Peyton was sitting in the chair now. She looked around for a second, and then yawned. "Well I'll leave you two alone. I'm getting tired." Peyton said. Peyton smiled at them grabbed her crutches, and stood up and went to the bedroom she was sharing with Pete.

"So how about we go to the bedroom and doing the things I said in that letter. "He whispered in her ear.

She shuttered at the thought remembering what he had wrote in that letter. She smiled at him and kissed him saying that sounds perfect, boyfriend. They when back to the bedroom.

Lucas continued stroking Brooke's cheek, and seen that small dimpled smile come across her face. He smiled back to her, and leaned in kissing her lips. He softly ran his hand from her cheek down her side putting his tongue softy against her lips as they kissed trying to deepen it. She allowed him too, and caressed her tongue back against hers. She always felt safe in his arms, and after everything that had happened the past few days she needed him even more in her life, and she wanted to feel him inside her emotionally and physically. A small moan escape her lips as he sent chills through her body with the gaze of his fingertips running down the sides of her body.

His hands ran softly back up her sides lifting her shirt up slowly as well as his lips left from hers, and went to her neck. Brooke wrapped her arms around Lucas's neck as he kissed her skin before breaking the hold, and sat up letting him remove her shirt from her body. The shirt hit the floor, and he took off the bra next throwing it to the ground as well before she wrapped her arms around him again as they laid down He trailed his body down bringing his lips further down to her chest. He softly gazed his tongue across her nipple using his other hand to caress the right breast. He licked around before taking her nipple between his teeth and lips, and began to suck softly as she bit her bottom lip in enjoyment. Lucas always had a way with her in bed. He always knew exactly what drove her crazy.

Brooke took her hand placing it behind Lucas's head pushing him more into her breast as he sucked. He trailed his lips down to her pants unbuttoning them, and pulling them off of her placing them aside. He lifted her leg into the air, and kissed from her inner calf down to her thigh, and Brooke closed her eyes not wanting to forget this moment. His hands reached grabbing her panties pulling them down, and away. He kissed her thigh again before meeting with her clit. He kissed it before licking her soft outside. He circled his tongue around as she moaned, and took a finger inserting it in.

A gasp escaped Brooke feeling his finger be inserted at the same time with his tongue as she felt it slide in and out of her body. Her back arched just a little, and she bit her bottom lip even more as she felt herself escape in pleasure. The pressure built inside of her body, and her back arched again ready to let go of all of her feeling, but Lucas stopped not wanting her to yet. She smiled, and looked at him before sitting up, and helping him out of his shirt, and pants. He lay back onto the bed as Brooke got on top of him kissing his chest trailing down to his stomach. She kissed her lips against his rock hard abs before removing his boxers. Her hand grasped around him before beginning to stroke up and down seeing him grow, looking at him before leaning down teasing his tip a bit with her lips, before taking it inside of her mouth. "Brooke." Lucas managed to moan out

After several long minutes of Brooke's talent Lucas's muscles tensed and she felt it inside her mouth when he tense and she stopped not wanting him to go yet either. She smiled, and climbed her way on top of him. She leaned down kissing his lips again placing her tongue into his mouth, and he gladly went along kissing her back. She pulled back getting into position as she leaned up a bit, and grabbed his long hard dick holding it into her hand as she slowly sat on top feeling it enter through her wet clit, and they both gasped feeling it at the same time. Brooke placed her hands on Luke's chest, and began slowly riding back and forth with pure pleasure of his throbbing pulsating dick was pushing deeper into her. His hand caressed her breasts as she leaned back riding picking up the pace more. Moans escaping her mouth as she picked up the pace, Luke's eyes had basically rolled into the back of his head due to the feeling. Brooke was in complete ecstasy, and she loved it. Lucas tensed up yet again ready to let go. At the same time suddenly her walls inside tightly clenched around him, and with one final loud moan they both released together. Brooke looked down to Luke breathing heavily, and soon got off laying next to him as he grabbed a sheet covering them both.

Brooke laid her head on his chest. After they had both caught there breath Brooke said his name quietly "Lucas? Can I ask you something . Were you afraid in the library I mean?" Brooke asked. Lucas looked down to her as she looked up.

"Yes" he told her.

"Were you afraid of dying?" she asked again, and Lucas shook his head. "No, I was more afraid that I'd never get the chance of holding you and I tell you, I love you pretty girl." he smiled softly to her

Brooke smiled, and planted a soft kiss on his lips before laying back on his chest again. "I love you too boyfriend." she told him as they fell asleep


End file.
